Return
by Snowstar98
Summary: Sequel to Unforgettable Summer. Wind, Melanie, Rain, Layla, Amber, and the ninja are back! It has been one full year since their first trip, and once again summer has come. Wind's family is moving away, and the night before they leave, Wind makes a wish to go back to Ninjago. Rain and Melanie make the same wish, and once again they are sucked back into the world of Ninjago.
1. We've Returned!

**Hello there people! Here's the official sequel to Unforgettable Summer! Enjoy!**

** Wind's POV**

I looked around my nearly empty room. Today was the first day of summer, and tomorrow I would be packing up the moving van and moving away from the town I learned to call home.

As I looked around, memories flooded back of everything that happened in this room. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of leaving it all behind. It didn't help that 'Win one for the Reaper' from Lost was playing. Why was I even listening to that song?

"Wind, have you finished packing?" My father's voice called from downstairs. "I'm almost finished!" I called back down and ran over to my closet to grab a few more things to pack. I headed over to a corner and gasped at what I saw. It was my orange ninja suit from last summer. Memories I locked away to keep from being sad about the move flooded back to me. _I miss them _I thought to myself. I put the ninja suit on and grabbed the two golden daggers that were under it.

As I sat down in the middle of the closet, holding the daggers, I smiled. That was one unforgettable summer. _I wish I could go back to Ninjago. Then I wouldn't have to move._ I thought. That's when my bedroom lights began to flicker around me.

**Rain's POV**

I sat in front of my TV, staring at the main screen of Portal 2. I wanted to play it, but it wouldn't be fun without Wind online. I also knew she wouldn't be coming online until she got settled in her new home after she moved tomorrow.

I closed my eyes at the thought of the distance. True, we could always call each other or use our minds, but she was moving so far away that our mind communication would be hard to use. It wasn't fair.

I sighed and walked up the stairs and into my room. There I sat down on my bed and looked at my dresser beside it. On it were several pictures of Melanie, Wind, and me all hanging out and having a good time. That would all change the day Wind moved though. _What will become of the troublesome trio? _I asked myself as rain began to fall down from the sky. _The weather dude was wrong. It was only a 25% chance of rain today, and it rains. Why? _I asked myself.

I finally willed myself to get up and go over to my dresser to look for something. There, I found what I was looking for. It was my old silver ninja suit. I quickly grabbed it and put it on, then looked under the dresser and found my golden Bo Staff. I pulled it out from its hiding spot and held it, remembering about the unforgettable summer I had with my friends a year ago. _I wish we could go back to Ninjago. Then I wouldn't have to tell Wind goodbye. _I thought. That was when my bedroom lights began to flicker on and off.

**Melanie's POV**

I sat upstairs in my room, angry, confused, annoyed, and sad. Why did Wind have to move? I had known her since we were little, and now I had to tell her goodbye tomorrow. It just wasn't right. I wanted her to stay here with Rain and me. Without Wind, we wouldn't be the troublesome trio. We would just be the troublesome duo, which wasn't the same.

Sighing, I pulled a chair over to where I was and stood on it. I then pulled on a string and opened up the attic's doorway. I got off the chair and pushed it to the side and walked up the attic stairs. There, I sat on the carpet and thought to myself. I didn't choose what to think about, I just let my mind wander and lead me. Of course, it led me to memories of having fun with Rain and Wind.

Suddenly, something caught my eye and I walked over to it. There was my old turquoise ninja suit and my golden boomerang beside the window that now showed the rain pouring outside. I quickly put the ninja suit on as memories flooded back. Then I opened up the window and stuck my head out. "Why? Why are you taking Wind away from us? Why does her family have to move?" I asked the sky as the rain soaked my face. Finally I stuck my head back in the attic and closed the window. I then grabbed the boomerang and sighed. _I wish I could go back to Ninjago. Everything worked out there. _I thought to myself. The attic lights suddenly began to flicker rapidly.

**Amber's POV**

I heard the thump just like the others. We rushed outside to figure out what it was or who it was. _"Layla, who do you think it is?" _I asked Layla through our mind. _"I don't know Amber, but let's find out" _she replied.

As we opened the door that led outside Layla, Kai, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and I gasped with realization at what we saw. I slowly and timidly walked towards the figures.

**Wind's POV**

"Wind, Rain, Melanie, is that you?" a voice asked me. I opened my eyes and stared up at a girl. She had light brown hair and one blue eye and one green eye. Though the girl looked older, I still recognized her all the same. "Amber, is that you? You've grown older." I said. _"There was an accident with tomorrow tea. Lloyd, Amber, and I are now the same age as the ninja._" Layla said, entering my mind. My heart swelled with relief. They had remembered the communication. Then, something else dawned upon me. Layla, Amber, Nya, and the guys weren't in our world. They had stayed behind. Which only meant one thing, I was back. "I'm back in Ninjago!" I shouted, trying to get up, but failed to do so.

That was when I realized I was in the bottom of a pile. On top of me were… "Melanie! Rain! It's great to see you guys!" I shouted with glee. "Wind, it's great to see you too!" Rain said, breaking free of the pile. Melanie slid off my back and turned away. "Yeah, it is" she whispered. Sadness showed in her eyes. "Melanie, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up behind her. She whirled around and looked me in the eyes. "I'll tell you what's wrong! It's the fact that back in our world you were going to move to a new house tomorrow far away from us, and didn't try to do anything about it!" she yelled.

I stared at her. "What was I supposed to do? They're my family, and I can't live by myself!" I argued. The two of us glared at each other and then walked in opposite directions, neither of us speaking. "Not this whole 'I'm not going to talk to you' thing again, really guys?" Rain said behind me. _"What happened between you guys? What did Melanie mean by moving far away?" _Layla asked me. I sighed _"I don't want to talk about it right now" _I replied. All I wanted to do was be alone.


	2. What is going on?

** Sorry about the slow updates. School is limiting my computer time. I only own Wind, Rain, and Melanie!**

** Wind's POV**

I opened the door to the bedroom I shared with Amber, Layla, Rain, and Melanie last summer. Everything was just how I remembered it. For a brief moment I thought I never left this world behind. Of course, I never truly did. I held it close to my heart all throughout the rest of summer and the school year.

I finally went over to my bed and sat down on it, thinking. I knew the move wouldn't just be hard on me, but my friends too. I could understand Melanie's emotions, but I couldn't understand being yelled at because of it. I had no choice but to go with them. If I didn't wear would I stay?

"You ok Wind?" a voice asked opening up the door. I jumped in surprise, but relaxed once I realized it was just Kai. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said. It was halfway true. Kai came over and sat down beside me. "You know, you three have really missed a lot here since you left" he said. I shrugged and replied "I know, but we really had no choice. Ok, yeah we did, but we had our families to think about"

Kai went silent for a while. "You know, I missed having you around" he finally said. I looked into his eyes and smiled shyly. "I missed being around you too. School is boring when you don't have anything to look forward to afterwards." I replied.

After a while, it grew silent. I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Wind, why was your family going to move?" Kai suddenly asked. I sighed and looked at him. "We wanted a bigger house and my dad finally found one. I was excited about it at first, thinking about how there would be more room for us. Until I found out I was moving away from the friends I have come to love." I replied.

**Melanie's POV**

I didn't need anyone to tell me how bad I had messed up. I had no reason to yell at Wind. I may have been mad, but that gave me no excuse. Wind was right, she had no choice but to go with her family.

"Melanie, what's going on between Wind, Rain, and you?" Cole asked from behind me. I turned and looked at him. "It's nothing important" I lied. Of course it was important! I had showed it was too when I yelled at Wind! "Really now, because if it wasn't important, I doubt you would have yelled at Wind" Cole replied. I sighed and looked down at my feet. "It's just not fair. Had we not been rescued by our wish to come here, Wind would be leaving tomorrow, and there would be nothing we could do about it" I confessed.

Cole came over to stand by me and looked up at the sky. "Look, I can tell you three are close, closer than most friends. Not to mention the fact that once you three met Amber and Layla, the five of you became closer" He said. I looked at him "It's not always simple though" I replied. Cole shifted his gaze to look at me "It's almost never simple. Have you forgotten that the communication you five share could possibly destroy our world, or save it?" He asked. I thought about it. I had forgotten about that. It seemed so long ago since our first trip here and when we first heard it.

"Cole, I need to go and tell Wind I'm sorry." I said, and ran off to find Wind before Cole could reply.

**Rain's POV**

Great, my friends were arguing once more. We had been through thick and thin together, and now they decided to argue. _Maybe being here with our friends will help things settle down. _I thought. Though I knew it was no use to think that. The only thing to make things go back to normal was for Melanie and Wind to apologize.

"Rain, you ok?" Zane asked. I sighed "No, not really." I said. Zane placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. This was my chance to reveal my feelings. More than anything I wanted to tell him how much life back home was messed up. How Wind moving away would throw Melanie and me in turmoil. How the move was already throwing us into despair. Yet the words didn't come. I guess it's because Wind and Melanie are here. Wind is safe from the move, and she will still be here tomorrow. "It's the fact that Wind and Melanie are arguing" I said, telling some of the truth.

Zane seemed to buy it, or let it go. "They'll work it out, I'm sure" He replied. I shook my head "Not unless Melanie realizes Wind has no choice in the matter, and Wind realizes Melanie didn't mean it. Which won't take long, but it will still be hard to convince them" I said.

Still, I needed to try. If I didn't, then the troublesome trio would be destroyed with or without the move anyways. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what. Long ago, Melanie, Wind, and I had made an agreement to keep the troublesome trio alive.

"Zane, I need to go and try to make Wind and Melanie forgive each other" I said, and ran off to find the two of them.

**Amber's POV**

I sat in the game room beside Lloyd. "I just don't get it. The moment they return, Melanie and Wind start arguing" I mutter. Lloyd looked at me "Maybe they're confused" He suggested. I shook my head "No, I don't think that's it. Melanie said something about Wind moving" I replied. _"Amber, have you seen Wind or Melanie?" _Rain asked me through my mind. I nearly jumped, but forced myself to remain still. It would take a while to get used to Rain, Wind, and Melanie talking to me through my mind again.

_"No I haven't" _I replied, and then felt Rain end the connection. I looked back over at Lloyd "Apparently Rain is looking for Wind and Melanie. I don't want to know what those three did this time" I joked. Lloyd laughed and soon I joined in.

Something kept bothering me though. Why would Wind move, and why would it anger Rain and Melanie. Not only that, but how did they get back here? I saw them leave through the portal just as well as everyone else.

**Layla's POV**

I paced around the kitchen, trying to figure everything out and waiting for dinner. The first day that Wind, Rain, and Melanie return, and they fight. I knew those three, and they almost never fought. Why would they fight now, when in theory they should be happy to be back?

_"Wind, can I ask you something?" _I asked, through my mind, reaching out to Wind's. _"Sure" _She replied. _"Why are you and Melanie fighting?" _I replied. Wind went quiet for a minute. _"It's complicated. I don't want to go into details right now. I just explained it to Kai. You can ask him if you want" _She finally said.

I sighed and ended the connection. Whatever was going on, Wind didn't want to talk about, and it bugged Melanie about the problem. It didn't just bug her now, it bugged me too.


	3. Sorry and book discussion

** So sorry about the slow update! School has been somewhat hard lately, and I'm barely passing my science class. Plus, I've been working on other stories(and nagging my friend to hurry up and give me chapters 3 and 4 for Tales of the Undetermined)Anyways here we go!**

** Wind's POV**

I stared out the window in our room. I had calmed down now some, but it still bugged me. Closing my eyes usually helped me think, but this time all I thought about was the fun the three of us had. That, and the fact that I was in Ninjago once more, I was going to be able to stay away from the move for at least another whole summer.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Wind, may I come in?" Melanie asked. I looked over at the door "Yeah, you can come in" I replied back. The door creaked open and Melanie stepped in. She came over and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry" she said. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't fair. You needed Rain and me more than anything during this move, and I only made it harder"

I blinked, and smiled. "Don't worry about it Melanie. The good thing is, we're here. As long as we're in Ninjago, we don't have to think about the real world, or the move. The three of us are still together and not only that, but we also get to see our friends again!" I replied, happily. Melanie looked at me "Wind, you do realize we will have to go back again eventually, don't you?" she asked me. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to answer the question. "Yeah, I do realize we will." I finally answered, in a low whisper. Melanie nodded and hugged me. "Well, the important thing is, we're here and we shouldn't waste the time we have!" Melanie stated, and the got up and ran towards the door. "You coming with me?" she asked, peering over her shoulder. I smiled and nodded, following after her.

**Rain's POV**

"Wait, hold up. You actually pulled the fire alarm?" Amber managed to choke out, while laughing. I nodded, laughing as well. "Yep, Wind and I were in band class, waiting for them to dismiss car riders so we could go to our club meeting. She was talking to me, and I noticed the fire alarm had a glass case around it, protecting it. I also noticed screws in it" I replied, starting the story. "Rain, being her fun-loving self, freaked out about it. She was all like 'IT'S SCREWED INTO THE WALL? HOW DO YOU LIFT IT UP TO GET TO THE FIRE ALARM THING? WHAT ARE THEY TRYING TO DO, KILL THE BAND KIDS? ARE WE REALLY THAT BAD? IT'S SCREWED INTO THE WALL, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO OPEN!' and her hand hit it, and the glass came off, and an alarm sounded in the room" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Wind. "Wind, I wanted to tell that part!" I complained, looking at my best friend. Wind shrugged and came to sit down beside me. "So, what happened after that?" Layla asked, finally calmed down enough. Amber however, was still laughing. I smiled "I tried to put the case back in place, but couldn't. So our band director had to do it" I replied. "Yeah, and then I said 'Keep calm and blame Rain. Rain did it!' and ran off" Wind added in.

Layla once again ended up laughing, which caused Wind and me to laugh to. _"So, are you and Melanie getting along again?" _I asked. Wind nodded _"Yep. We had this whole epic conversation about how we can relax for a while" _she replied. I smiled happily. "Now who wants to hear another story?" Wind suddenly asked. Layla and Amber looked over at her. "What did you guys do this time?" Layla asked. Wind smiled "Well, Rain, Melanie, and I were in science class, waiting for class to start. Melanie was turning off her phone, and Rain and I were talking. We got into this argument about a stick of butter melting down a hill" Wind said. Amber looked over at me "Really?" she asked. I nodded slowly "Yeah. Our science teacher wanted to know where the conversation came from" I replied.

**Melanie's POV**

I could hear them laughing, and the stories they were telling. I smiled a gentle smile, remembering every single moment. Nothing could beat having those moments. I finally stood up and walked in. "Let's not forget the time you stayed quiet in youth, Wind" I said, as I opened the door. Wind looked up from her spot, and motioned me to come over. "That was an interesting night" she began. "We were in youth, and no one would believe I had a quiet side at school. So, I told them I could stay quiet the whole night"

"Did you really stay quiet?" Amber asked. I nodded "Wind really did stay quiet. No one could believe it! They thought they were dreaming!" I replied, before Wind could. Rain looked over at us "Great Starclan! I need to go there sometime!" Rain said. Layla looked over at her "What's Starclan?" she asked.

I grinned happily. It was my turn to tell a story. "Well, Starclan is this fictional place in a book series called Warriors. The series is about these cats that live in four clans in the forest, and when one of the clan cats die, they got to Starclan if they're good, and the dark forest, if they're evil. It's a very interesting book, and it's made up of four series, with a fifth one in the works" I finished. Amber and Layla looked at us. "What kind of books do they have in your world?" Layla asked.

I shrugged "Hey, they have every book basically. They have one called the Hunger Games" I began, ignoring Wind's happy squeal. "That one is about these twelve different districts in the future. Every year the capital sends one boy and one girl from each district between ages 12 and 18, into the arena to fight to the death as punishment to the districts for rebelling against them. Katniss is from district twelve, the poorest district, and his sister, Prim, is chosen to fight. Katniss volunteers to go as the tribute instead, and it basically follows her story" I finished. Amber's jaw dropped some in surprise. "What kind of books do you three read?" she asked. Wind shrugged "Books that appeal to our personality" Wind replied.

"So, kids killing each other, appeals to your personality?" Layla asked. Rain face palmed at this "No, but it was a good book. Especially the third and last one, it made me cry at the end." "Same here, Rain" I replied. Wind looked up "It still makes me cry. Don't get me started on My Sister's Keeper, though!" Wind replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

**Well sorry about the short and boring chapter. I felt guilty about not updating, and I really was in a hurry to get it updated. I promise chapter four will be better!**


End file.
